Sweet Dreams: Bittersweet Reality
by ilabklaus.eninope
Summary: Continuation of Sweet Dreams :) Disclaimer, as much as I want to own TVD, I don't own it :)
1. Chapter 1

Who can help me, polish my grammar for this story?

Someone message me, explaining to me that, per story, i should have a different beta, something like that. well, **just a huge thank you to CandiceFf for my first ever beta**, .. _and advance thank you, for the person who wants to be my beta.. :)_

**_Present, I still think its a working title... well, lets just see :)_**

**_Happy reading :)_**

* * *

"Nik…klaus"

"Caroline?"

To what felt like hours, Caroline and Niklaus were speechless and just like dumbfounded. Caroline tried to process the bittersweet dream she had, after processing it, Caroline began, "Those dreams_" Caroline did not knew how to continue or what to tell, because while she is still taking it all in and understanding that dream at the same time she is dumbfounded that she is an a room with the most feared original, that tried to sacrifice her in a ritual. Million thoughts were running on Caroline's head, she wanted to scream and just run away because of the dreams she had, and she doesn't even know why. To what felt like hours again, Caroline began again, "Those dreams_"

Niklaus who just remained silent and patiently waiting for Caroline to take all the events that is happening around her, answered Caroline, "are your memories"

Caroline was just speechless, the most feared original who tried to kill her best friend, who killed the Jenna, who tried to sacrifice her, who is known as a mass murderer just said that those are her memories. Caroline cannot form a question, even if a million questions are in her head.

Niklaus then carefully approached her and just wanted to comfort her, he understands that everything is a lot to take in, but he was shocked and disheartened when he felt that Caroline flinched when he gently held her hands.

Even if Caroline did not understand what she is feeling then, she just felt that tears are just trickling down her eyes.

"Caroline?"

Caroline then looked up to see Niklaus eyes full of concern.

"Caroline?"

"I'm not her." Caroline heard herself say the words to Niklaus, but she felt that it wasn't Niklaus she was trying to convince but herself.

Niklaus was just disheartened and did not answer Caroline.

…

Rebekah was just outside the room, she could hear clearly all that was happening that she could practically visualize what was happening inside. When she heard what Caroline said, she felt really numb for the years of waiting for her best friend, and seeing her brother long for her. Rebekah then snapped out of her hurt state for she knows that her brother is more hurt than her, that's why she decided to ease everything up and entered the room.

"I hear nothing, is it safe to come in?" Rebekah tried to sound anything but hurt, but Niklaus knew her well and what she intends to do, and just looked at her sister. Rebekah saw pure hurt on Niklaus eyes and fear, confusion on Caroline's eyes. Everyone was just speechless in their situation.

Caroline then looked at the blonde who snapped her neck, she remembered the dreams or the memories clearly that she felt the deep friendship between her and Caroline. Caroline then said, "I'm sorry, I'm not her."

Rebekah then looked at her brother searching for signs to what to do, then we she got no response, Rebekah finally gave up and said, "Caroline, first day of school"

Caroline looked at the blonde girl, confusion running on her face, and then started to realize what she meant.

Rebekah then said, "Since I dragged you out here, I'll give you a lift. Let's go. I'm sure you don't want to be late for the first day of senior year."

Caroline not knowing what to do just got up of bed and silently followed Rebekah. But before she left the room, she doesn't even know why she felt she had to do it; she turned back again to face Niklaus and said once again, "I'm sorry."

…

The whole ride was just pure silence. Rebekah wanted to explain everything to Caroline, but every time she would start to open her mouth she would just close it again.

After few minutes, Rebekah was thrilled that Caroline began to talk but only get to be disappointed when she heard her only give directions to her house. When they finally arrive at the house, Caroline said, "thank you for the lift."

Seeing Caroline get out of the car, Rebekah was just shocked to hear herself finally talk to her, "Caroline, wait. I know everything seems weird but can I talk to you after class?"

Caroline was just exhausted with everything but when Rebekah just looked at her and said those words to her, she just can't bring herself to reject Rebekah's offer to possibly explain everything. "After class."

When Caroline got out of the car, she said to Rebekah, "But I'm not her, I'm sorry."

…

"Nik?" Kol began.

"Kol, just stop please."

"I know you are hurt Nik, but I still think it's her. I think something just went wrong with the spell, she still has the necklace." Rebekah said, as she enters the room.

"Please stop, Bekah."

"I understand what you are going through Nik, but_"

"But nothing, just stop Bekah!"

"Alright Nik."

…

"Bekah! Where are you going?" Kol asked as she follows her sister outside. "Smells like trouble."

"None of your business." Rebekah snapped.

"I want to come, I raced here last night to see h_," Kol stopped for he is also disheartened to what happened. "I raced here last night to see all of you, and now you are just going to leave your loving brother." Kol said with a smirk.

Rebekah knowing that Kol will never leave her at peace, decided to finally give up and tell him, "It's my first day of senior year."

* * *

Please post your thoughts :)

Magandang hapon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Magandang gabi!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! :) legal age :) **

**but still writing for me is illegal.. that's why I can't post new chapters immediately. so sorry for all the wait.**

* * *

"It's my first day of senior year"

"Bekah! Sounds found, want a partner in crime?"

"Don't you dare, Kol! I never have experienced high school." Rebekah yelled, "but if you want to be useful, I have something for you."

"Like I would love to do your bidding. I'm out of here." Kol said, turning away from his sister.

"Please Kol, I really think we just missed something. She is Caroline." With those words said Kol turned to Rebekah.

…

"What happened to you last night Care?" Elena asked in whispers.

Caroline then thought hard how to answer Elena. She decided after Rebekah gave her a lift that she will not think about the whole dream or the whole incident last night after she cleared everything first to Rebekah later after class that she is not that Caroline. Caroline then just gave her a fake smile and shook her head and just listened to Alaric. Elena getting the message that Caroline doesn't want to talk about it, just dropped the subject until their free time.

Caroline wasn't really paying attention to Alaric's welcome discussion; her thoughts were just occupied with the dream no matter how hard she tries to stop thinking about it. She kept thinking what happened to Caroline and Klaus daughter, Lucy.

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice "What about the Vikings?"

Caroline then did not want to look at her. But Rebekah was constantly eyeing her throughout the class.

Elena even noticed how Rebekah constantly stares at Caroline, and how uncomfortable Caroline became with the stares.

…

"Care, what really happened last night? And who is that Rebekah? And why is she always looking at you? Elena asked, while grabbing Caroline to the comfort room at their free period.

"Elena, I just can't talk about it. I don't even know what really happened. And as for the whole Rebekah thing, I think I can clear everything up tomorrow." Caroline explained.

"Care please, What happened?"

"Elena, please."

Elena finally gave up.

"How about you? What happened last night to you guys, when I was gone?" Caroline asked.

"This is not the place, where I can actually talk to you about it." Elena said, while looking at the few girls who entered the comfort room.

"Okay then, follow me." Caroline said.

…

"Care, it's the first day of school, and here we are." Elena said, while sitting at Caroline's bed.

"This is much important, and like you said it's just the first day of school." Caroline said, but honestly she was just trying to avoid Rebekah or anyone that involves Klaus.

"Okay, last night, with your sudden disappearance. Klaus came, but when he was about to do anything to me or to Stefan, someone called him and he was just shocked and then he just left." Elena said.

"He just left." Caroline asked wherein she really knows where he went.

"Is everyone okay?" Caroline asked.

"Well, yeah, everyone is, except for Tyler, he was really worried about you Care. We saw him unconscious, but the moment he wakes up, he asked about you. He said that he was about to approach you before everything went black. I think he really likes you Care" Elena said watching Caroline's expression change when she mentioned that Tyler might have deep feelings for Caroline.

"Elena." Caroline began gently, "I want to tell you something, _" Caroline stopped when she heard her phone ring. She stopped when she saw who the caller is, Rebekah. She might have put her number in, when she was unconscious Caroline thought.

"Wait, a sec, Elena." Caroline said while she gets out of her room.

"Hello, Caroline" Rebekah greeted.

"Hello?"

"Care, I know you are not in school. But please can I meet you. I know you have a lot of questions."

Care was just quiet in the other line. She wants to say yes to Rebekah but she is just scared of the consequences, but before she knows it she just heard herself say yes.

"Where? And what time?" Caroline asked.

"It's up to you; I am just at outside your house." Rebekah said.

Caroline then looked at the window immediately and saw Rebekah's car.

"Rebekah, just meet me at the grill in 15 minutes, please, it's just that_"

"Its okay, I know Elena is there. Okay, at the grill 15 minutes, see you there."

Caroline then entered her room again and heard Elena asked who she was talking to. Caroline then said it was no one and said that she has to go somewhere.

When they were about to leave the house, Caroline said "I'll tell you everything tomorrow, I just have to clear everything first."

…

_"I can't save her, but I think I can bring her back." The words of the witch kept repeating on Niklaus' mind._

"_I love you Nik." Even Caroline's last words occupied Niklaus' thoughts._

_I can no longer do this; I spend hundreds of years waiting for her. I'm sorry Lucy, it hurts Papa so much. _

…

"Caroline!" Rebekah said waving at Caroline who just entered the grill.

"Hello!" Caroline said.

"Where do I start?" Rebekah began, but stopped when her phone rang. Rebekah then wanted to ignore the call but stopped when she saw who was calling.

Caroline then said, "It's okay, go ahead answer it."

* * *

**Guys! In this story, no forwood that's why Caroline and Tyler never dated here. I really love klaroline but I loved Forwood too, that's why i just cant bring myself to write anything that breaks forwood.**

**the answers will be in the next chapter.. this chapter just had to explain what happened. so lets clear things out, stefan not a ripper, tyler not a hybrid, because it did not happen, klaus had to leave early. klaus still doesnt know about Elena's blood.. the other originals are not daggered, because _. gloria still alive, Stefan did not killed her :)**

**answers next chapter :)**

**simple hate or love will suffice :)**

**want to start another story but i want to finish this first. **

let me know what you think, the concept is, what will you do if you found out that the love of your life is your biolgical brother, still its a klaroline


	3. Chapter 3

guys, I'm so sorry for all the wait.. I did not abandon the fic..

I really want to continue.. But I am at constant watch by this person, she found out that I am writing fics, and she threatened me, that she will tell my parents, unless I compete again.. We made a deal, that after I compete she promised that she will not tell my parents..

The problem is I stopped competing, now my hands are really stiff, so I am at constant practice, and the competition has still no date.. 2 months of practice my hands are still very stiff.. :(

I don't want to stop writing this fic..

_**So I practically beg for this to be typed out.. I really beg my warden, lol...Ate B_, thank you for letting me write this..**  
_

_**carasedrin- happy reading :) sorry it took so long, sana magustuhan mo to..  
**_

_**Sorry for the future errors, i typed this out under time pressure..  
**_

* * *

_"Where do I start?" Rebekah began, but stopped when her phone rang. Rebekah then wanted to ignore the call but stopped when she saw who was calling._

_Caroline then said, "It's okay, go ahead answer it."_

"Thanks. This won't take long." Rebekah said as she gets up.

"Kol, what did you found out?" Rebekah asked right away.

"Hello to you to, sister." Kol said, making her sister growl in annoyance.

"Ok, ok, we are in a rush I know." Kol said cheekily. "Nothing, because I don't remember anything I wasn't there remember? I fetched a freaking healer who is not of use to us." While listening to Kol, Rebekah just kept eyeing Caroline because she is really certain that this is her sister, but still wonders why the spell didn't work.

They were silent for a moment.

"Rebekah? Still there?" Kol asked.

"Bekah, I know you are hurting but may be it's not really her." Kol's words made Rebekah tear up which Caroline saw. Rebekah quickly wiped the tears in her eyes while still not taking her eyes out of Caroline. Rebekah noticed Caroline's pendant and thought of something.

"Kol, I have an idea. Where are you? We are going to meet Gloria." Rebekah said immediately.

"Bekah, what are you thinking? Whose we? Who are you taking?" Kol asked immediately.

"Kol, shut up! Just answer my damn question! Where are you and Gloria?" Rebekah asked recklessly.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! We are back at the mansion. I kidnapped or escorted Gloria back to our lovely home on her way to her bar_" Rebekah did not let him finish and said, "Ok, don't go anywhere we'll be there.

"Whose, we, Bek_." Rebekah then just cut the line and hurried back to Caroline.

"Caroline, sorry that took so long." Rebekah said as she sits down.

"Its, okay, are you alright? I saw you, ahm." Caroline did not finish because she still feels a bit awkward about the whole situation.

"I'm fine thanks. Caroline, do you want to go with me, back to my house? I have some stuff to check out." Rebekah asked.

"Rebekah, I'm sorry, I really don't thinks it's a good idea, given the situation." Caroline said softly.

"Okay, Let me just text someone, okay?" Rebekah said.

_Kol, take Gloria to the grill. I'll explain later. -Rebekah_

_Bossy pants. Tell me what the hell is happening! -Kol_

_LATER! -Rebekah_

"Sorry about that. Where do I begin?" Rebekah said simply.

"Before anything else, I want to ask you something Rebekah. Given that I'm not her, and I know I have no business in asking this, I just want to know, what happened to their daughter?" Caroline asked not looking into Rebekah's eyes.

"Lucy? That sweet kid." Rebekah said, as she thought _Caroline please believe you are her, see you care about Lucy._

"She, She died, a thousand years ago." Rebekah said hiding the hurt from her voice but her eyes gave her away.

Caroline then just felt sad and like a thousand emotions ran to her for unknown reasons. Caroline then just kept silent.

"Nik, loves her so much but she had to let her go. When Caroline died, Nik decided to give Lucy to Isabella, Caroline's mother. Nik knows that even if he'll protect her, danger still follows us. And if she is under the care of Isabella, Mikael will never harm her." Rebekah stopped as she tried to hide her tears and orders to one of the workers in the grill.

"Care, what do you want?" Rebekah asked, trying to sound cheerfully.

"Anything, I'm not hungry." Caroline said weakly, because of the story she heard.

Rebekah then simply ordered drinks.

Rebekah then continued, "Niklaus also compelled Lucy to forget about him and the death of her mother, and to live happily with her grandmother. Lucy grew up, knowing she is just an ordinary witch, but I think that she always felt that she in not complete; we kept watching her through the years. She married a fine man, but unfortunately they never had any children. They died out of natural death, illness."

Caroline was just speechless, she was really sad to hear that Lucy died but she was kind of glad that she lived a good life. Caroline then thought of Niklaus, how sad he must have been, letting go of his daughter and just simply watched her from a distant. He was a great father, she thought of Klaus.

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts when their drinks got served.

"Thank you." Both Rebekah and Caroline said weakly. They both took sips, then Rebekah began, "Okay, Care. I know this is a lot to take in but please you are her_" Rebekah stopped when she noticed who entered the grille.

"Okay! Bekah we are here, what the hell are you on about!" Kol said as he was approaching their tables.

"Shut up, Kol! Where is Gloria?" Rebekah asked.

"Rebekah, whats going on?" Caroline asked anxiously while looking at Kol.

"Hi! Care" Kol said simply, aware of what his stares doing to Caroline.

"Hello!" Caroline said weakly.

"Nothing is going on; it's just that my brother can't handle simple things." Rebekah said to Caroline, then turned to Kol, "Where the hell is Gloria!"

"She is just outside, Bekah! She just met a Bennet witch." Kol said.

"Bonnie? What is happening?" Caroline said, luckily at that moment Gloria came in.

"Rebekah, what do you want me to do?" Gloria asked as she is approaching them.

"What do you want with Bonnie?" Caroline asked immediately.

"I did not do anything to her, I was just curious. She is a strong one." Gloria said simply, then turned to Rebekah, "What do you want?"

"The possible solution, why Caroline only remembers her past but doesn't believe she is really her." Rebekah said.

* * *

Can't wait to read your thoughts...

Review, review, review


End file.
